The Legend Of White Fang
by White Fang2
Summary: This is my re-make of Jack London's book "White Fang" basing myself on the book and writing it out in my style. Includes special guest appearances, hope you enjoy it and you review it please


THE LEGEND OF WHITE FANG  
Written by White Fang  
  
Behind every hero there's a legend, behind every legend there's a story, a story that is told by hundreds and passed on from generations to generations. This is the story of a wolf that went against all odds and survived the cruel life of the north...this is the legend the great and powerful White Fang.  
  
****  
  
One-Eye was a gray wolf, strong and powerful with only one eye (thus the name), he was the alpha male of his pack and was considered one of the most powerful wolves in Alaska. Winter came early and with it came the year round famine, trying to find food One-Eye and the pack trapped a female dog trying to steal their scarce food. They spared her life and decided to use her as bait to bring in live animals (including other dogs) for them to eat.  
  
As some time went on, One-Eye was suddenly beginning to fall in love with the female dog, her name was Kiche; she was a black and white Siberian Husky. At first Kiche didn't care much for him, but soon she was falling in love with him too, many of the pack members found out and didn't approve on the relationship. One-Eye always snarled at them if they would criticize their love.  
  
Finally the famine was beginning to disappear up a bit; there was enough food for the pack to survive until the spring if everything stayed stable. One-Eye & Kiche disappeared one night, they had escaped the pack to never come back, they both found an abandoned cave where they would live and start a new life together. A couple of months later, Kiche gave birth to her pup, One-Eye decided to name him White Fang because of his sharp white teeth he had.  
  
2½ month later, White Fang was growing up fast and was happy puppy, staying with Kiche until One-Eye would come back to give him food. That went on well for some time, but the weather had changed and it began to snow hard almost everyday and hunting for One-Eye was becoming harder.  
  
White Fang & Kiche were in their cave waiting for One-Eye to come back home, while they were waiting, White Fang was practicing to be fierce, he made little puppy snarls and showed his tiny fangs.  
  
"Argh, argh!" he growled "Mummy, did I scare you?"  
  
His mum smiled. "Little White Fang, you almost scared me" he really didn't she was being nice to him.  
  
"I did? Wow!"  
  
"GUESS WHO'S HOME!" called out a voice, White Fang turned and saw One-Eye standing at the entrance.  
  
"DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!" said White Fang happily and ran up to him.  
  
"How are you, little champ?"  
  
"I'm okay...did you bring me any food?"  
  
"No, but I promise I'll get some as soon as I can"  
  
"Aw, and I'm hungry!"  
  
"So am I, Fang, so am I"  
  
A while later, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, White Fang had tire himself out and was sound asleep. One-Eye and Kiche were talking at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"No luck yet?" asked Kiche.  
  
"No...it gets harder to hunt by the week" replied One-Eye "This sudden change of weather is making things worse"  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"I'm going back out there tonight"  
  
"Tonight!? You can't! It's too dangerous, look at the sky there's bound to be a storm"  
  
"It's a risk I'm gonna take...I don't want my son to die of starvation"  
  
"I still don't think you should go out, even if it's for a good cause"  
  
"I know how you feel" he nuzzles her "But I'm going out there...do me one favor please"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"If I...if I don't make it...please take care of White Fang for me"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"You never know"  
  
"One-Eye, please promise me you'll come back"  
  
"I'll do what I can" he gives Kiche a lick on the face "Farewell"  
  
"Be careful" she whispered.  
  
****  
  
Out on the hunt, One-Eye had found the scent of a moose, he followed it and sure enough he found a lonely moose wondering around, he smiled and licked his lips. He readied himself, he pounced out to catch it, the moose ran away and One-Eye began to chase it, the snow was beating down hard, it was leaving him blind. He suddenly stopped when he managed to see the cliff, he stopped, just as he was taking in air to relax a bit, he realized that the moose was gone.  
  
He suddenly heard something, he looked up and was stunned by the scene he saw, the snow had caused and avalanche and it was heading straight towards him at a high velocity. One-Eye tried to find a way out but failed, he knew his time had come.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kiche" he thought, he then let out a loud, long mournful howl as the avalanche approached him.  
  
****  
  
Kiche woke up startled, she thought he heard a howl, she didn't know what to think, she just looked at White Fang sleeping soundly next to her. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but she still had a funny feeling inside her that kept her away for a couple of minutes more.  
  
The next morning, White Fang woke up to find that her mum wasn't there.  
  
"Mummy, where are you?" he called from the cave.  
  
He ventured out of the cave and looked around, he could see her anywhere, he decided to go look for her. He had never been far away from the cave before, so it was a discovery adventure for him and at the same time it was a search for his mum. He saw a squirrel, he decided to try out his dads techniques that he showed him, he got into a pouncing position and jumped out at the squirrel, but missed and buried his face in the snow. He takes his head out to see the squirrel laughing at him, he makes a puppy growl and chases the squirrel.  
  
He chased it until the squirrel climbed up a tree and White Fang just began at it, suddenly his mum came up from behind.  
  
"White Fang!" she said "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you"  
  
"Mummy, I was chasing this squirrel, I was so close to catching it...but it got away"  
  
"Don't worry you'll get one soon enough"  
  
"Where's daddy? Did he come back home?"  
  
"White Fang...I'm afraid that your father won't be coming back"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He...he's gone...there was an avalanche last night...he was buried"  
  
This hit White Fang like a slap in the face, he began to cry and whimper for him, this would one of the many pains he would face in his life. Kiche comforted him.  
  
"Come on, now" she said "We're going to our new home"  
  
"New home, where?"  
  
"With the humans"  
  
"Humans? But daddy told us never to go with them and that they were only for dogs and stuff"  
  
"Yes, I know he said that, but White Fang...I'm a dog, I'll take you to my old home before I met your father"  
  
"Okay"  
  
****  
  
White Fang and his mum arrived at the Indian Tribe and had his first look of a human being, he was curious about them; he had never seen an animal that walked on 2 legs. There's always a first time for everything and this would the first time he could encounter mankind.  
  
"White Fang, stay here" said Kiche.  
  
She moved forward towards a man that was hanging the freshly caught fish, she gave out a short bark at him. The man turned and was surprised to see her.  
  
"Kiche!" he said surprised "You're back!" he went over to pet her, she licked his face and then barked at White Fang indicating him to come on over.  
  
The mans name was Gray-Beaver, when he saw the young White Fang crawling shyly to his mother, he smiled to see the puppy, he walked up to him. This caused White Fang to panic as he saw the hand of Gray-Beaver coming down to pet him, White Fang sorta felt uncomfortable having someone pet him, he wasn't used to it.  
  
"Come now" said Gray-Beaver to Kiche, she gestured White Fang to follow.  
  
As they walked through the tribe, White Fang saw many other Native Americans and the teepees where they lived. This was all new to him and it made him wonder if there were any other dogs there, his answer too soon when he accidentally trailed off leaving his mother.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Lip-Lip approaching White Fang, he was a large black and white husky.  
  
"He looks like a dog" said the brown Chinook named Kyzer.  
  
"He don't look like a dog to me" said Kyzer's brother, Juno.  
  
"I know what he looks like" said the female husky named Fiona "He looks like a wolf puppy!"  
  
"Yeah, a smelly wolf puppy" said Lip-Lip "What are you doing?"  
  
"I...I was just exploring, I didn't mean to bother you"  
  
"Let me let you in on some info for your own good...this is my territory, so you better get a move on"  
  
White Fang ran away scared. "Get him" said Lip-Lip.  
  
With that, Kyzer, Juno & Fiona went on to chase him all over the tribe site, White Fang was so scared, he ran like hell. He finally found his mum in one of the teepees and huddled under her. Lip-Lip just poked his head through the teepee and snarled at him, his mum just snarled back harder to scare him away.  
  
"This isn't over wolf/dog" he whispered.  
  
"Are you alright, darling?" asked Kiche.  
  
"I'm okay...I just don't want to see him again" replied White Fang.  
  
After Gray-Beaver handed the 2 of them meat, he them out and tied Kiche down to a post. White Fang was a bit confused by this.  
  
"Mum, why did he tied that on you?" he asked.  
  
"Just to make sure that I don't leave" she replied.  
  
"Can I go explore?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful"  
  
White Fang nodded and walked away unaware that Lip-Lip was watching him from a distance, he just growled softly as he watched him walk around.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, White Fang was once again wondering around the tribe site looking for something to do, with his mum tied to a post, he didn't have much to do. Unfortunately he encountered Lip-Lip and his gang again, he just frowned when he saw them.  
  
"Why the long face, Fangy?" asked Lip-Lip.  
  
"Don't bother me" he said making his puppy growls.  
  
"Hey, take it easy" said Kyzer "We just wanted to make up for what we did to you yesterday"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" began Fiona "In fact, we want you to join the club"  
  
"Wow, that sounds great!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but you gotta go through a little test just to see if you're worthy enough to be one of us"  
  
"What test?"  
  
"Steal some meat from that teepee over there, if you can do it without being caught, you're in"  
  
White Fang gulped, he didn't know if he should do it or not, but he wanted to be a part of that club so he decided to do it. He crept into the teepee, there was only one woman that was mixing a pot of something, he approached the meat that was on the stool and slowly grabbed a piece.  
  
"Ready over there?" said Lip-Lip.  
  
Juno & Kyzer just nodded.  
  
"NOW!" he said.  
  
They both began to bark loudly while Fiona was shaking the teepee from one of its davits that held it on the ground. They made the woman look down at White Fang, she got really, really angry seeing him with the meat in his mouth, she grabbed a stick and tried to hit him. This caused White Fang to drop the meat and run like mad out of the teepee, once he was outside he saw Lip-Lip and the others laugh hard a him.  
  
"Hey, you tricked me!" he grunted.  
  
"Of course we did!" said Lip-Lip "Did you really think that we'd let someone like you join our club? Ha! You're stupider than I thought"  
  
This really hurt White Fang inside.  
  
"Now, lets see just how fast can you run"  
  
He ran away as Lip-Lip chased after him, White Fang was so scared that he forgot where his mum was and just kept on running around the tribe. He ran out of space to run and was cornered by the 4 dogs, just then another k-9 figure jumped out of no where and placed himself in front of White Fang snarling at them.  
  
"Leave him alone!" he growled.  
  
"Beat it, Kian" said Lip-Lip "This doesn't involve you"  
  
Kian just growled harder, the hair on his neck stood up and showed his large teeth dripping saliva. Finally the 4 dogs ran off leaving him alone.  
  
"Are you alright, kid?" asked Kian, he was an Alaskan Malamute.  
  
"I'm alright, thanks...I'm White Fang"  
  
"My name is Kian, you should stay away from Lip-Lip, he's not the kind of dog you want to mess with"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"Where's your mum, White Fang?"  
  
"I think I sorta forgot"  
  
"Forgot? Well, don't worry, we'll find her"  
  
Sure enough, they found Kiche, he was happy to see his mum.  
  
"Thanks for bringing White Fang home" said Kiche.  
  
"My pleasure" he said.  
  
"Lip-Lip's been bother me" said White Fang.  
  
"If you don't mind...I could take care of Fang in the time he wants to wonder around the site"  
  
"How nice of you, yes, you could"  
  
Just before they could continue their conversation, Gray-Beaver barged it.  
  
"You've been a bad puppy" said Gray-Beaver, he tied a rope around White Fang neck and tied the other end to the post "Now you stay there!"  
  
White Fang felt bad being tied down like that, Kiche and Kian could only comfort him.  
  
****  
  
By morning, White Fang was released and free to wonder around again, he and Kian went to play by the riverside, Kian even showed White Fang how to growl hard and scare others. He learned it quite fast and Kian was surprised, it took him months to get it right and he was doing it in a matter of minutes. Everything in White Fang's life seemed to be going well, until that fateful day.  
  
White Fang was with Kian; it was just ordinary day for him, until he saw that they were taking his mother away. This shocked him and made him run after them, he tried to swim after the man that was taking his mother away, but the current sorta trapped him. Gray-Beaver luckily saw this and went to rescue and punish White Fang for doing such a thing, he took out his "lethal weapon" (a club) and bashed him on the sides with it. This made him cry, then Gray-Beaver tied him up to the post tightly and left White Fang crying, Kian walked up to him and tried to give comfort to his heart.  
  
"Why?" he cried "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, White Fang" said Kian.  
  
"Why did they take her away?"  
  
"She was sold, I guess"  
  
"Can't we get her back?"  
  
"I don't think so, there's nothing we can't do"  
  
"Well, looks like Fangy lost his mamma and wants her back!" teased Lip-Lip.  
  
"Leave him alone, Lip...this is none of your business!"  
  
"Humph, I have things to do anyway"  
  
"I want her back" said White Fang.  
  
Kian just comforted him.  
  
Late that night, White Fang was able to gnaw the rope around his neck and break free. That's when he decided to run from the tribe and find his way home, he could still remember it well, but when he arrived at the cave, he was chased out by a furious bear. He then realized something that he was lost, it began to snow, this made him feel ever so depressed.  
  
As he walked back home, he decided to not go back, he just ran off in the opposite direction aimlessly. Until he reached an opening in the forest, he sat down and looked up at the sky, he saw the full moon, it made him sad and began to have flash backs on his puppy-hood. It was all so painful for him, it made him cry again.  
  
"White Fang!" called a voice, he turns around and sees Kian approaching him "Where were you? I caught your scent and I followed you up to here and..."  
  
He took one look at White Fang's face and saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I just miss my mum...my dad..."  
  
"I know you do, but that's the way that destiny wanted it to be. I know that this experience is to help you through your life...Just remember...believe that you can fly and everything will be all right" said Kian.  
  
"Thanks, Kian" said White Fang wiping his tears away.  
  
"Sure thing...now lets go back home before Gray-Beaver realizes that you're gone"  
  
"Okay"  
  
****  
  
By the time White Fang had become 3 years old, he was a lot wiser than many of the other dogs in the camp, he was more ferocious than any of the others and was faster in fights than any dog could be. He had cat-like agility and his fangs had grown incredibly, now his name White Fang suited him better than expected. All this he learned from the teachings by Kian and by the tortures, lies and challenges by Lip-Lip, the rest of his gang decided to leave White Fang alone, when they saw what he did to a dog that was teasing him.  
  
Now White Fang was larger than the dogs and was a lot more powerful that all of them combined, he was so strong that Gray-Beaver decided to put on the sled team, he made him the lead dog replacing Lip-Lip.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine for White Fang again, but yet again he would be challenged to see if he was a survivor.  
  
A strong famine struck the land, there was no food around, seeing this White Fang decided to leave the tribe and Kian without a goodbye to live in the wild, like his father did. The first few days were grueling for him, he didn't know much on how to hunt, but by instinct he learn fast and soon could even catch a small mouse to a large moose.  
  
Instead of shriveling up like a raisin, his body gained more muscle and he stayed well fed than most of the animals. Some time later, he went back to the camp to see how they were doing, he came to realize that the tribe had moved away.  
  
"I've been left alone...again" he sighed sadly.  
  
He lied down on the grown and closed his eyes, he suddenly caught the scent of Gray-Beaver and of Kian, his sensible nose knew where they both went, he began to follow it. He ran for days, he stopped for a short rest and for some water, but as he lift his "pit stop" he couldn't help feel something strange in that area, he ignored it and just ran like the wind after the scent.  
  
He finally found the Indian Tribe, he was happy and tired, he wondered in and everyone stood back to see him waltzing in and seeing that he was still alive. Gray-Beaver was the one that was mostly surprised, he never thought that White Fang could ever survive the wild. After he made his impressive entrance, he wanted to look for Kian, but he could find him, so he decided to ask the other dogs.  
  
He approached Kyzer, Juno & Fiona, the 2 male dogs began to tremble at the sight of him.  
  
"Yo, what's shakin'?" said White Fang happily.  
  
"Other than us, nothing" replied Kyzer.  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen Kian?"  
  
"Uh, no, no, we haven't seen him" said Juno.  
  
"White Fang, I think I have to tell you something terrible about him" said Fiona she was the only one of the 3 that was calm.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Kian...had an accident on the way here, he was killed by a bear and was buried at the river that we passed by"  
  
It all struck White Fang, now he knew why he had that strange feeling at the riverside, he was feeling the spirit of his best friends.  
  
"He was too old to handle the bear"  
  
White Fang just left with his tail between his legs, he went to the river and gave a little prayer to his friend and let his tears wash away in the water.  
  
The next morning, he was just walking around the camp and then he came across an image that made him cock and eyebrow. "Lip-Lip" he said cockily "I'm surprised to see you and so thin too"  
  
Lip-Lip had been poorly fed and wasn't the large dog he used to be. "What do you care wolf/dog?"  
  
"Nothing much, you look so funny with your ribs showing"  
  
"Shut up! I'll tear you apart!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try that"  
  
Just as he turned away to walk off, he felt Lip-Lip pounce on his back and throw him down, they were face to face.  
  
"Don't you ever turn you back on the enemy...NEVER!"  
  
Lip-Lip went for his neck, White Fang quickly freed himself and began to fight him, he knew he had the advantage, for he was stronger and wiser and he was all skinny and weak. Even though Lip-Lip was in that condition, he still put up a good fight, White Fang finally grabbed him by his neck and bit him hard, Lip-Lip cried out and fell to the ground. White Fang stood over him and breathed heavily and let out a loud howl in victory.  
  
When the other dogs knew about what he had done, they had great respect and fear of White Fang.  
  
****  
  
One day, Gray-Beaver was leading White Fang's team towards a town for the usual supplies they needed for the tribe. They arrived on time and White Fang was released, Gray-Beaver went into some of the shops that were close by while White Fang lay down for a rest. He was just closing his eyes when he heard a loud yell; he looks up quite upset and sees a large man with a stand trying to sell stuff to people.  
  
"...Buy stuff from Beauty Smith, buy stuff from Beauty Smith..." he yelled in his deep hoarse voice.  
  
"He's anything but beautiful" grunted White Fang "And he's interrupting my sleep"  
  
"Hey, you!" yelled another voice to him.  
  
"Uh, now what?" he grunted again, he stood up and turned to see a large American Bulldog standing a few yards from him.  
  
"They say you is White Fang, is that true?" he said in a strange accent.  
  
"Yeah, I'm White Fang...why?" he replied.  
  
"They say you can fight like a demon, is that true?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that like a demon, but I do...what's it to ya anyway?"  
  
"I think I can take you down" "Not right now, I'm waiting for my..."  
  
He couldn't even finish his sentence and the American Bulldog was charging at him, White Fang back off, but the bulldog managed to bite him on the leg and cause it to bleed. This infuriated him, the hair on his neck stood up, his fangs began to drip saliva and he was growling really, really deep. The bulldog got scared that he provoked White Fang and began to run away, White Fang just chased after him.  
  
The chase never left the town, for the bulldog was to frighten to know which way to go. That's when disaster happened, the bulldog went right through Beauty Smith's stand and broke all the stuff he had, then came White Fang and finished off what he had left. Beauty was angry; he took out his club and went after him, just as White Fang was about to grab the bulldog Beauty hit him on the side with the club causing him to fall to the ground. Smith was about to strike White Fang again when Gray-Beaver came out and stopped him.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing to my White Fang?" said Gray-Beaver angry.  
  
"That funny looking dog of yours destroy my merchandise" replied Beauty Smith.  
  
"Please, excuse me, I can pay the damages that my wolf/dog has caused you"  
  
"I'll tell you how you can pay, give me that dog"  
  
"No"  
  
White Fang smiled, he knew that Gray-Beaver didn't show much love to him, but he proved it by not giving him away. Gray-Beaver then led the team away and left Beauty Smith, the wheels in his head were turning.  
  
"Never in my life had I seen a wolf/dog fight to fierce in my life" he thought "If only I could get my hands on him...I'd be making money by the thousands"  
  
Later that day, Beauty Smith invited Gray-Beaver to have a drink, this was the first time that Gray-Beaver ever tasted the firewater (liquor, to be specific). It seemed kinda strange to him at first, but then he began to like it, he became addicted to it, once it was over Gray-Beaver still wanted more. That's when Beauty Smith made his deal, either he gave White Fang up or he would never taste that firewater again.  
  
Gray-Beaver deep down inside didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice, he craved for the firewater, so without further or do he handed White Fang over with the rope and everything. Beauty Smith gave him 2 more bottles of firewater for him to drink now and later.  
  
White Fang couldn't understand why Gray-Beaver gave him up just like that, it really hurt him deep inside. Beauty Smith then literally dragged him away, he locked him up in a cage and set down a plate of food, the food in it smelled so disgusting that it made White Fang wanna vomit. He just lay down in the corner of the cage and cried himself silently to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Beauty Smith walked up to him and looked down at him with an evil grin, White Fang coward down to a corner of his cage.  
  
"You're gonna make me rich" he said softly. He then took White Fang out of the cage and tied a steal chain around his neck, Beauty Smith led him to an arena where a whole bunch of dogs were in cages and were all giving him the evil eye.  
  
"Hey, freak of nature, you're gonna go down!" taunted a German Shepherd in one cage, he then laughed at him.  
  
This made White Fang incredibly mad, he didn't like it when they laughed at him or made fun of his wolf heritage. White Fang began to growl hard and tried to bite the dogs ears off, Beauty Smith just dragged him.  
  
"Save your energy for the real fight" said Beauty Smith.  
  
White Fang just grunted and kept on growling. "Black German Shepherd, black German Shepherd" he growled under his breath.  
  
White Fang was placed into the ring, a large brown Mastiff was also put into the ring ready to fight. He was a bit larger than White Fang and looked like he hadn't eaten in days, the bell rung and he charged him, White Fang surprised run away. Immediately the crowd began to boo him and yell at him to fight, but he gave no attention to the crowd, the Mastiff grabbed White Fang and threw him up the wall, he quickly recovered and got back up.  
  
"C'mon, wolf/dog" he teased, drooling saliva like he had a leak "Ya too chicken to fight me, freak"  
  
This lighted up the fire in him, he felt like he was gonna exploded and just charged at the Mastiff, now White Fang was the one who was chasing him. He finally caught him and began to beat him up so bad, he bit his neck twice making him bleed until he was too weak to fight, it was over, and White Fang was the winner. The owner of the Mastiff carried him away crying, Beauty Smith just smiled, he knew that he had struck a gold mind and his name was White Fang...The Fighting Wolf.  
  
As time went on, White Fang became a fiercer fighter and the pureness of his heart and his innocence had disappeared, he was now known as "White Fang: The Fighting Wolf", an invincible demon that was impossible to defeat. Beauty Smith took White Fang all around Alaska wherever there was a challenge, he would face it and but his wolf in the ring. In every fight that White Fang won, Beauty Smith became richer and greedier.  
  
Dogs from all Alaska came to beat down "The Fighting Wolf", but they would always lose and in one occasion, White Fang killed one...it was the German Shepherd that teased him, he just gave him a good bite in the neck and was done with. This new lifestyle was becoming normal to White Fang, his heart became hard like a stone and nothing seemed to matter, all he was beginning to think about was fighting. But there would yet another change in his life that could save him.  
  
****  
  
Another night, another fight for White Fang and another winning for Beauty Smith, but tonight would be different. White Fang had already defeated the last dog, but Beauty Smith wanted more.  
  
"Any other of you want to challenge my wolf!" he bellowed.  
  
A thin man named Tim Keenan came up with his Bulldog and placed him in the ring, White Fang cocked an eyebrow when he saw the Bulldog named Cherokee just sitting there.  
  
"Me fight that?" said White Fang to himself "Please"  
  
When the bell rang, White Fang pounced at him sorta snapped his teeth in front of his face to try to get him to fight, but Cherokee wouldn't budge. The crowd began to boo Cherokee because he didn't move, finally Tim snapped his fingers and Cherokee came to life and attacked White Fang. His low fat body kept him on all 4's and White Fang found it hard to knock him off, the fight was on. Cherokee made one move and managed to grab White Fang by the neck, he began to kick and jump wildly like a horse to shake him off, but his teeth held tightly to his neck. In one of the jumps, Cherokee's teeth ripped a vein in his neck and he began bleed terribly, he began to feel weak and then fell to the flow as he felt how his blood and life left his body.  
  
Outside, a sled came by, stopped and 2 men got off, they were gonna head in one direction but decided to go and see what was going on in the large tent.  
  
Back inside, Beauty Smith was infuriated to see that his wolf was being defeated.  
  
"Take that beast away from my fighter!" commanded Beauty Smith to Tim Keenan.  
  
"He won't let go!" said Tim.  
  
Beauty Smith just grunted and wrapped the steal chain around Cherokee's neck and tried to choke him, but Cherokee's extra skin kept him from losing air. The 2 men came in and saw what was going on, the tall black hair man was sicken by the sight of White Fang suffering there.  
  
"HERE NOW, WHAT'S GOING ON!" he yelled. His named was Judge Weedon Scott and his friend Matt (a short, black hair man with hazel ears).  
  
"Looks like one of 'em dog fights...fights to the death" said Matt.  
  
"This is unacceptable...you take that Bulldog away" he said pointing to Tim.  
  
"I can't, he won't let go" replied Tim.  
  
"Then I'll have to pry his mouth open, Matt my crowbar"  
  
"Hell no!" said Beauty Smith "This fight isn't over until my wolf kills that Bulldog"  
  
"You're a sick man, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Beauty Smith"  
  
"He's anything but beautiful!" chuckled Matt.  
  
"Enough Matt"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Call off your dog now" said Scott.  
  
Tim gave it a try and Cherokee's grip loosen and White Fang was free. While Matt wrapped a piece of thread around White Fang's neck, Scott took out his wallet and began to negotiate with Beauty Smith.  
  
"How much for the wolf/dog?" asked Scott.  
  
"His name is White Fang and he's not for sale, he's mine!" replied Beauty Smith.  
  
Judge Scott grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to his face and growled. "I'm taking your White Fang...is that clear?"  
  
Scott then handed $500.00 to Beauty Smith, all he could do was just grunted and moan. As Scott and Matt took the injured White Fang away, they could hear how the hundreds of people demanded their money back from Beauty Smith.  
  
****  
  
Judge Scott & Matt brought White Fang back to their cottage that was almost in the middle of nowhere. Matt had tied the unconscious and injured White Fang out on a post with a metal chain.  
  
"Don't you think it's too much, Matt?" asked Scott.  
  
"No" replied Matt "When dogs like him have been fighting for a long time, they become fierce and heartless. I don't want to risk my team with this one, that's why I placed them on the other side of the house"  
  
"You're so paranoid"  
  
"I'm only worrying about the safety of our dogs, him...and us"  
  
Stared at White Fang for a while longer with a thoughtful face on, then with his hand brushed away a thought he had on mind and went into the house a cup of coffee.  
  
Next morning, White Fang was wide-awake; his wounds had healed fast and was a bit upset to be tied down like that again. Being tied to a post was only a thing of the past for him, yet here he was again with a chain around his neck. Matt looked out the window staring at him drinking a cup of coffee; Scott then came around with a bucket of meat in his hand.  
  
"What are you gonna do with that, mate?" asked Matt.  
  
"Gonna feed him" replied Scott.  
  
"This I gotta see" White Fang's nose caught the scent of the meat, he turned and saw Scott and Matt standing outside, he began to growl as to warn them off. Scott threw a piece of meat at him, it landed on the snow, White Fang sniffed and then ate with his eyes set on Scott and Matt.  
  
"I think he doesn't trust us" said Matt.  
  
"Well, we gotta make him trust us" replied Scott "The way to a beasts heart is through his stomach"  
  
He threw another piece of meat at him, White Fang actually attacked that piece that landed and ate it up tearing it apart in a cannibalism way.  
  
"Looks more like it's the way to get attacked by that wolf/dog"  
  
Scott then put a piece of meat in his hand and slowly approached White Fang, White Fang began to growl and back away from Scott, he extended his hand so that the meat was where he could take it. White Fang eyed that hand, he no longer had trust in the hands of man, to him they were weapons that could hurt him, he decided to wait until he left. Scott wouldn't budge from where he was, finally White Fang approached his hand with his eyes and ears on alert, with one snap he took the meat out of his hand moved away and began to eat easily.  
  
Scott smiled, he thought that he was winning his trust, but just as he extended his hand to bet him, White Fang suddenly attacked it. Matt shocked went to get his crowbar, Scott managed to get away from his White Fang just as Matt came out with the crowbar in one hand and the First Aid kit in the other.  
  
Scott crawled to the cottage, Matt came down dropped the crowbar and began to inspect his blooded hand.  
  
"He didn't cause so much damage to your hand" said Matt "But he could've bitten it off...I'm getting my gun to shoot him"  
  
"NO! Wait...it was my fault, I should've known better than to try to pet him" replied Scott.  
  
"Scott...forgive me, but you're never gonna get that wild animal to trust us, he's a lost case"  
  
"This was just try 1...tomorrow I'm up for try 2"  
  
Matt finished his bandaging. "Are you insane? He'll rip your arm one try 2"  
  
"Hey, there's always a chance"  
  
"Not with him"  
  
Scott just looked at White Fang again, he growled as he saw Scott's face again, all he could do was sigh.  
  
For the next month or so, Scott kept on coming outside and tried to win White Fang's trust. Always starting off by throwing meat at him and each day coming closer to him, until he had White Fang right in front of him, but this time he didn't pet him at all, he learned his lesson. Now he was gonna wait until White Fang was ready to be petted. White Fang was now beginning to trust Scott just a bit, not enough to let him be touched.  
  
Then there was one day that Scott came out with no meat in hand, White Fang was kinda confused about this, Scott approached him and got on his knees in front of him. He then extended his hand at him, White Fang sniffed it but it didn't have any meat in it, only the scent that Scott had. Scott slowly move his hand towards White Fang, as his head began to lower he growled softly, then his hand touched his head and began to rub it gently. At first White Fang felt a bit uneasy, but then all of these dog-like emotions began to flow through his body and it didn't seem that back to him after all, he sorta liked it. Then Scott began to scratch his ears and White Fang just melted, it was nice to have someone scratch behind your ears other than yourself.  
  
Now White Fang didn't know how to bark, believe it or not, he couldn't bark to express what he wanted to say to humans. All he could do was growl and make little noises to indicate what he was feeling. At first Scott was kinda surprised that White Fang still growled at him, but the tone in the growled was different when he felt threaten than to when he felt love. Matt called that difference in growling, a "love growl", so while Scott was petting him, White Fang emitted his "love growl" to Scott.  
  
A year went by, Scott had gained the trust of White Fang and was able to come up to him and be able to pet and talk to him without being bitten. Matt was quite amazed by what he had achieved.  
  
"Well, Mr. Judge Weedon Scott" said Matt "You finally have the wolf/dog in your hands"  
  
"Not only in my hands, but in the house" he replied, he opened the door and White Fang walked in.  
  
"WHAT!? You let him in? You don't know if he's gonna attack us!"  
  
"He won't"  
  
White Fang began to sniff around the house, he saw Matt and sniffed his feet, he scoffed and got away from his feet, putting his paw on his face. Scott just smiled and laugh.  
  
"Haven't washed your feet properly, Matt?"  
  
"Oh, stuff it, my feet don't smell that bad"  
  
Scott just laughed again.  
  
White Fang was learning more and more to feel compassion for others, Scott once let White Fang out to play with the dogs on Matt's sled team. Matt was shocked when he saw White Fang with his dogs, but he done smiled when he saw them getting along so well with them. This really convinced him that White Fang's was changing and that his contaminated heart was beginning to be purified little by little and the special thing deep inside him that had vanished with Beauty Smith was now coming back to life.  
  
Then came a time when Weedon had to go for some time do take care of some business, White Fang had grown quite attached to Weedon and when he realized he was gone, he fell into a deep depression. When Weedon came back, he immediately asked about White Fang.  
  
"All this you were gone, White Fang has been so depressed" said Matt "He won't eat, he get up to play with my dogs, he don't anything. All he does is whimper every 5 hours"  
  
"My God" he said "I didn't know he cared for me that much...where is he?"  
  
Matt points to his room, Weedon enters and sees White Fang lying there almost lifeless, when he sat on the bedside. White Fang opened his eyes and looked up to see him there, it caused him so much happiness he got up and began to his face. Then he lay downed on his legs and began to cry happily that his master was back, Weedon smiled and hugged him tightly as he growled lovingly.  
  
****  
  
Summer came around and with it came the time for Weedon Scott to go back home, down south to San Francisco, White Fang was curious to see the suitcases being packed on the sled. He watched from inside the house as Matt and Weedon were outside loading up the stuff, he then saw Weedon coming to the door, White Fang wagged his tail and went to receive him at the door. He wagged his tail and jumped up and down as he saw Weedon entering, he stopped when he noticed that he had a sad face on.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he wondered in his head.  
  
"White Fang" he began trying to find the words to say "I have to go...where I'm going, you can't follow me...you'll have to stay"  
  
White Fang's ear flopped down sadly.  
  
"This is my goodbye, White Fang...Matt will take care of you or if you want to you can run wild with your own kind"  
  
"My own kind?" he thought "I want to go with you!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Weedon then left and shut the door behind him, White Fang just sat there trying to analyze what just happened in front of him, he then looked out the window and saw he was losing his master. A tear came to his eye as he watched him leave.  
  
Down at the docks, people were boarding the ship "Aurora" to sail off to San Francisco, Matt monitored that the crewmembers of the ship loaded everything that Weedon had.  
  
"Well" began Matt "Hope you have a safe trip home"  
  
"Thanks" replied Weedon "Please take care of White Fang for me" "Don't worry, I think he'll be alright with me"  
  
"I'd prefer if he would be set free...after all, deep down inside he's still a wild animal"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
  
The Aurora's whistle sound twice to announce it was gonna depart soon.  
  
"So long then"  
  
"Take care now"  
  
Matt went back home, when he arrived he saw that there was a broken window, he went inspect it, beside some broken glass and few stains of blood, he saw paw prints. He realized that White Fang had escaped and he knew that he was heading towards Weedon, he just smiled and looked at his dogs.  
  
"Looks like wherever Weedon goes, White Fang goes" he said.  
  
"I admire the spirit of that dog" said Nikki.  
  
"Yeah, he's amazing, loyal, true, pure hearted, indomitable..." began Kaltag.  
  
"He's a good dog" said Star.  
  
Kaltag then bashes him on the head.  
  
As the Aurora sailed off, Weedon leaned on the railings of the boat deck and watched how the land began to disappear in the horizon, at the same time he was thinking about White Fang and how lonely they would both be apart. He then suddenly felt someone or something begin to rub and tug his left leg, he turns to look and sees White Fang standing there panting at him.  
  
"How did you...? How could you...? When did you...?" he sighed and just smiled "Come here and give me hug!"  
  
White Fang at him and licked him, Weedon hugged him and he began with his "love growl"  
  
"Go on and growl for me" said Weedon "Go on and growl for me!"  
  
****  
  
The boat arrived at San Francisco, White Fang was curious to get to know the place, the first thing he had noticed when they arrived that there was no snow and the climate was warmer than in Alaska. Another thing he discovered was that he had never seen cars before, as Weedon was waiting for the van that would come to take them away, White Fang watched the cars go by.  
  
They reminded him of bison and large caribou, only that they didn't have legs and made a lot more noise, White Fang saw one that was parked close by, he went to investigate it. He sniffed the tires, they had a funny smell, he sniffed the front of the car, it looked like this one wasn't alive since the others seemed to be moving. It was all new to White Fang; he seemed amazed by the all the new things he was learning.  
  
Finally the truck that Weedon was waiting for came and a taxi came too, where Weedon was gonna ride in, while the crew began to load the luggage on the truck. Weedon called White Fang and they both entered the cab, that's when the driver spoke to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, pal" he said "But your dog's gonna have to ride in the truck"  
  
Weedon accepted and told White Fang to stay in the truck and not come out until he came to get him. The truck and taxi took off, the truck got ahead of traffic leaving Weedon behind, finally at the next stop, Weedon arrived. He saw that there was a big commotion going on where truck was, he made his way through the men and smiled to see White Fang guarding his bags.  
  
"That dog of yours won't let us anywhere near your luggage" grunted one of the men.  
  
"He's only doing his job" replied Weedon "At ease, White Fang, at ease"  
  
White Fang them came out of the truck and went to Weedon's side and allowed the men to do their job with the luggage and load them up to a horse drawn carriage.  
  
They road for some time through a beautiful country side, White Fang really preferred the wide open spaces of the north, but he had never seen to much green before and it was great change for his eyes. They finally arrived at Weedon's house, as he got down her wife came up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Who is she? Is she hurting my master?" he said beginning to growl.  
  
The woman got scared at the sight of White Fang.  
  
"It's alright, honey" said Weedon "He doesn't know you, that's all, come to meet him"  
  
Weedon bent down to White Fang and extended her wife's hand and let him sniff it, White Fang then just looked at her curiously.  
  
"She's friendly" he said to him.  
  
White Fang just smiled and let out a love growl.  
  
Her wife backed away when she heard the growl. "He's a mad dog!"  
  
"He's a wolf/dog and he's not mad...he doesn't know to bark, so he does his little love growl to say he's happy"  
  
"I trust you on this one, but if he wants to attack the children, I'll have Travis shoot him"  
  
White Fang was able to meet Weedon's children, the older son Travis and the 2 twins, plus Weedon's father. White Fang noticed that Weedon was heading out the door and he followed, then he heard him call out.  
  
"HERE COLLIE, HERE COLLIE!" he then saw a female Collie come up to Weedon and saw hi to him, then she set her eyes on White Fang and was disgusted by the look of him.  
  
"Collie, this is White Fang...a new member of the family, stay here I'll be back in a moment"  
  
"Hi, Collie...like master said, I'm White Fang" he said smiling.  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"What? It's not like I got caribou blood on my face...ooh, I'll tell you one thing, that reeking smell stays with you for weeks, ha, ha"  
  
"Who do you think you are, wolf/dog?"  
  
"Me? Well...hey, how did you guess I was part wolf?"  
  
"I smell it"  
  
"I don't stink, don't I?"  
  
"Listen, White Fang, I don't your vibes and I suggest you stay away from me"  
  
"Well, excuse me, little miss perfect"  
  
The reason that Collie didn't like White Fang was because she misjudged him, she thought that he had weird vibes but what she really felt from him was wolf vibes, that were different from dogs.  
  
Suddenly a Blood Hound came around, his name was Dick and he was quite old, he came up to Collie.  
  
"Hello Collie" he said and then he saw White Fang "Who are you?"  
  
"White Fang"  
  
"I'm Dick, now if you excuse me I have a nap to take"  
  
White Fang turned to Collie, she just snarled at him and walked away, he started to realize that it's harder to make friends in the south lands. Either they didn't like you for what you are or they were just hard to befriend, it didn't matter much to him, he didn't have any friends in Alaska and he didn't need any here. All that really mattered to him was that his master was safe and sound, also he had to learn the rules of the household, so that he wouldn't do anything "illegal" there.  
  
****  
  
Next morning, White Fang was once again exploring Weedon's back yard; it was really wide to be a back yard, he then came across a hen house and decided to investigate. She saw a whole bunch of chickens they reminded him off some certain small animals in the wild north. A sudden feeling went through him, he wanted to see if he could catch one and see what taste they had.  
  
He broke through the door, immediately the chickens began to cluck and flap around like crazy, White Fang gave the chase after then, they harder to catch than he thought. He still remembered some of the fighting skills he used when he was "The Fighting Wolf".  
  
Weedon came out with Collie, he heard a noise and they both went to investigate, they saw a bunch of chickens lying dead on the floor. And a couple of yards from the hen house, he saw White Fang chasing his tail acting silly, he then saw the master and walked up to him. Only to be stopped by Collie's growls and snaps.  
  
"Easy Collie" said Weedon "White Fang go" he said pointing to the house.  
  
White Fang ears flopped down and he sulked ask he walked away, Weedon's father Scott came along and saw the dead chickens.  
  
"You'll have to punish that White Fang" he said.  
  
"I can't" he replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to catch him in the act or else he'll think I'm scolding him for chasing his tail"  
  
White Fang arrived at the porch of the house and saw Dick lying down in the sun.  
  
"Hi Dick" he said and lay down next to him.  
  
"I saw what you did with the chickens" he said.  
  
"Uh...I can explain...I just wanted to see if I could catch one...or two"  
  
"You caused some damage, White Fang...the master won't like it"  
  
"He saw, but he didn't do anything to me...you don't suggest that he's waiting to catch me in the act, do you?"  
  
"All I recommend to you is to stay away from the chickens, unless you want to be punished by the hands of the man"  
  
White Fang made a face of disgust, he still remembered how Gray-Beaver and Beauty Smith used to use their hands to hurt him, he shook that thought away.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that, Dick" he said "I couldn't help it"  
  
"It's alright, you mean well but you still have a lot to learn"  
  
"You think?" "Yes" Dick suddenly spots a rabbit that was wondering around "See that rabbit over there?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let's see who can catch it first"  
  
Suddenly he jumps out after the rabbit, White Fang was a bit taken away from this, but then he joined the chase. They chased the rabbit for about 15 minutes and it got away through a whole in the fence, both White Fang and Dick bumped there heads trying to get it. They both just began to laugh.  
  
"That was a lot of fun" said White Fang.  
  
"Yes, I haven't done something like this in years" said Dick.  
  
"Playing is always a lot of fun"  
  
"I agree"  
  
They both walked back to house together, White Fang finally had a friend that he could play and talk to.  
  
****  
  
One day, Weedon took White Fang and Dick out to the small town to by some groceries and stuff, everything was fine until White Fang noticed that some other dogs were teasing Dick and challenging him. White Fang didn't like that, he had respect for Dick, because he thought he had wisdom, he put himself in front of Dick.  
  
"Leave him alone, guys" he said firmly.  
  
"Or what? You think you can take us down?" said one of them.  
  
Weedon came and saw White Fang in front of Dick and the group of dogs on the other side with their masters there too.  
  
"Hey, looks like your dog wants a fight, how about it?" said one of the men.  
  
"Alright" he said grinning "Go at them, White Fang"  
  
White Fang looked confused at Weedon, he was shown at the house not to fight, he looked at the dogs and then back at him, Weedon just nodded.  
  
"Got at them, boy, eat them up!"  
  
White Fang suddenly jumped at then and fought them all, using his cat-like skills and the strength he had, he was beating them all up. Finally the dogs decided not to fight him anymore and ran to hide behind the legs of their masters like shy puppies.  
  
"YEAH!" said White Fang and then howled "I'M STILL THE FIGHTING WOLF!"  
  
From that day on no dogs nor humans messed with White Fang. When they came back to the house, Weedon told the family all about what White Fang did, everyone was pretty amazed by that, all except Collie, she still had some grunge against him.  
  
"You should've seen the face of those dogs when I destroyed their pride!" he said as Collie past by.  
  
Collie had it and just bit White Fang's leg, White Fang couldn't do anything to her, he had a respect to females, he couldn't fight one, because it would go against his morals.  
  
Collie went out to the back porch and saw Dick lying down taking in the sun, she just sighed and sat down.  
  
"Something wrong, Collie?" asked Dick.  
  
"I don't know Dick" replied Collie "I don't know how is it that they can accept that wild animal in here...I don't understand how you can be friends with him"  
  
"Collie, I think you should give him a chance, he's had a rough life"  
  
"Me feel pity for him?"  
  
"I'm not telling you to do it, just try"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's something special in that wolf/dog, he's different from all of us...he's unique, one in a million"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Despite his wolf heritage, he has very good intentions and is more than just another dog in the crowd...all you have to do is look inside him and you'll know what I'm talking about"  
  
Collie just sat there thinking and wondering maybe is she should give White Fang a chance, but she rejected it and trailed off.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Weedon went out on his horse for ride, with White Fang running by the side of the horse. Everything was going alright, until something spooked the horse (it was a fox), the horse jumped back through Weedon off. He fell and hurt himself when he landed and then off the horses hooves hit leg breaking it, White Fang snarled at the horse trying to calm it down only to frighten him more. The horse ran away and White Fang went to inspect Weedon's condition.  
  
Weedon was feeling weak; he looked up and saw White Fang's worried face.  
  
"White Fang" he said "Go home"  
  
"Home?" he thought "I won't leave you!"  
  
"Go home, tell them I'm hurt...go"  
  
White Fang began to trot away, but he took one last look at him. "GO!" he shouted and White Fang took off like a bullet through the forest, he made his way to the house.  
  
The children saw him coming they went to greet him, but White Fang ignored them both, he then to a stop when he saw Weedon's wife, his father and older son Travis, he began to make noises and his little growling to get them to follow him.  
  
"What's with White Fang?" asked Travis.  
  
"I don't know" replied Weedon's wife "But it looks like he's gone mad"  
  
"Wolves, will be wolves" said Mr. Scott.  
  
"Darn, how can I communicate with them?" grunted White Fang to himself.  
  
White Fang opened his mouth as if to bark, but all that came out were strange noises and sounds.  
  
"I think he's gone mad" said Mrs. Scott.  
  
Finally White Fang got frustrated and opened his mouth again and this time he barked, he was surprised about his new ability, but decided to use it to get there attention and barked several times at them.  
  
"I think he's trying to tell us something about dad" said Travis.  
  
"Oh my" said Mrs. Scott.  
  
"He must want us to follow him" said Mr. Scott.  
  
"What took you guys so long to realize that?" he thought and then took off, Travis followed him.  
  
White Fang had saved Weedon Scott's life, the whole family was grateful to him, everyone including Dick and Collie. Collie soon realized what was the special thing he had, other than being unique (like Dick has said) he was a natural hero and was the one in a million, she felt like she fell in love with him.  
  
Later that night, Collie saw White Fang sleeping on his cushion by the house, White Fang was still awake and when he saw Collie, he decided to pretend that he was asleep to avoid insults and more. Collie stopped in front of him and nuzzled him, White Fang opened his eyes and was surprised.  
  
"Hi, I didn't wake you up, did I?" she said kindly.  
  
"Uh, no" replied White Fang "Is she being NICE to me?" he thought confused.  
  
"You did a great job saving the master"  
  
"Uh, thanks"  
  
"Look I know that I never treated you well, but...why don't we start over?"  
  
"This isn't another one of your tricks, or is it?"  
  
"No, it's not a trick"  
  
"You're gonna be nice to me? Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I had a change of heart and that you're someone special for me"  
  
"You think so"  
  
"I know so" she then licked White Fang's face and lay down next to him "I love you"  
  
This was a sudden shock to him, never he had a female say she loved him, it was pretty nice to him. He just smiled and nuzzled her "I love you too" he replied. And there they spent the night together.  
  
****  
  
Weedon and White Fang arrived at the town like any ordinary day, Weedon went about his business to buy some things to reinforce the hen house from White Fang's chicken eating. Meanwhile, White Fang went to talk and play with the friends he made there.  
  
"Heard the news, Weedon?" asked the cashier to Weedon.  
  
"No I haven't, what?" replied Weedon.  
  
"Jim Hall escaped from prison 2 nights before, police are looking all over for him"  
  
"Jim Hall? Oh Lord" he remembered that he had convicted him to 25 years in prison 5 years ago.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing, I have to go and warn the misses and the children about this"  
  
"Alright, be careful"  
  
"WHITE FANG! HERE BOY!"  
  
White Fang was romping with his friends he heard his master call him.  
  
"Sorry guys, my master's calling me, see ya'll later!" he said and ran away.  
  
"Aw man, we were just getting started with the fun" said Charlie Barkin.  
  
"Unlike us, he those have a master" said Itchy Itchford.  
  
"What do you mean?" "Just trying to prove my point"  
  
"I hate it when you do that"  
  
At Weedon's house, Weedon told everyone about the escaped convict, everyone was worried that Jim Hall would around the house and try to kill them all. That night, Weedon let White Fang, Collie and Dick sleep inside the house, they never sleep in the house, so it was a nice change.  
  
Collie and Dick were sleeping with Weedon and the rest of the family, while White Fang sleep downstairs in the living room, behind a chair. It was the warmest place he could find.  
  
At about midnight, White Fang was disturbed by a noise that was coming from the kitchen, he decided to investigate. He saw a strange man coming in through window, he didn't recognize him, he decided to hide. The man never saw White Fang as he passed by him, White Fang sniffed him, he had bad intentions, he began to use his old wolf skills and stalked him. He was hard to see, the white part of his fur was on the floor and the rest of his black fur made him almost invisible, only his blue eyes gave him away.  
  
The intruder turned out to be Jim Hall, he had a revolver in his hand was seeking for revenge on what Judge Scott had done to him. White Fang knew that he was here to kill his master, just before could start to climb the stairs, White Fang pounced at him with his fangs dripping saliva. Jim got scared and fired the pistol that sound all over the house and waking everyone up.  
  
White Fang fought with him and bite into his neck, they both wounded each other badly until Weedon, Travis and Mr. Scott came down and turned on the light. Travis pointed his gun as Jim Hall, Jim pushed the badly injured White Fang away and didn't move when he saw the gun pointing in his face.  
  
"Hmm, Mr. Jim Hall" said Mr. Scott "I thought you would never come down here"  
  
"Don't ever trust anybody that's a criminal" said Travis "Dad taught me that"  
  
Weedon just smiled as he phoned the police, by this time Mrs. Scott came down and then saw White Fang lying on the floor lifeless.  
  
"Oh my!" she said, pointing to White Fang.  
  
"Honey, call the vet" said Weedon getting off the phone "He went to see how White Fang was"  
  
He was losing a lot of blood, he had taken the bullet that Jim Hall shot by accident, White Fang managed to open his eyes a bit and look at Weedon.  
  
"You're gonna be alright, boy" he said "Just hold on"  
  
White Fang's vision went blurring until he passed out.  
  
****  
  
Down at the vets, Weedon, his wife and Travis were in the waiting room hoping that White Fang was okay. Finally the veterinarian came out, they all stood and looked at him.  
  
"The bullet he took went in pretty deep, but I could get it out, he lost a lot of blood, but other than that...he'll survive" he said.  
  
Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Weedon.  
  
"Sure"  
  
He allowed them to come inside, they saw him lying down with his eyes closed all with bandages all over him. Weedon went to him and petted him softly, White Fang opened his eyes and licked and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I tell you" said the doctor "He it really was a miracle that he's alive, anyone with a shot like that would've died...he's a blessed wolf"  
  
"A blessed wolf" repeated Weedon "That'll be his nickname from now on"  
  
A month later, White Fang was totally healed and was walking well again, Weedon brought him back from the vet, everyone was waiting for him at the entrance. When White Fang came out of the carriage, everyone cheered for him, he felt so flattered by the welcoming he was getting. He then turned and saw Collie lying close to the barn, with a litter of 6 puppies there, he smiled and walked over her.  
  
White Fang nuzzled Collie and then looked at the puppies, all of them looked like Collie, all except one that looked like White Fang. He sprawled towards White Fang, everyone watched to see what would he do to him. White Fang put his face down and sniff the little puppy and then licked him lovingly.  
  
"He'll be named White Fang Jr." he said to Collie.  
  
"Perfect name" replied Collie.  
  
White Fang then cuddled up with the puppy, everyone let out an "Aw!" and cheered him, he was surprised but didn't care. Then all the other puppies sprawled toward him and he allowed them play on him, tug his tail and nibble his ears. He shut his eyes and smiled as the puppies played and the sun was setting behind the hills.  
  
THE END  
  
This story was based on the book "White Fang" © Jack London White Fang, Gray Beaver, One-Eye, Kiche, Lip-Lip, Beauty Smith, Matt, Judge Weedon Scott, Mrs. Scott, the children, Collie, Dick © Jack London Guest Characters: Nikki, Kaltag, Star © Universal Studios & Amblin Entertainment Charlie Barkin & Itchy Itchford © MGM Family Entertainment My Characters: Kian, Juno, Kyzer, Fiona © White Fang 


End file.
